Paige's Parameters
by Dixie Dewdrop's Graceland
Summary: Paul Briggs knows only too well that heavy is the crown, especially in events where his roommates and safety are involved. Please refer to my profile page for the chronology of my Graceland stories.
1. Out of Bounds

Out of Bounds

Paul stood in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee too scalding to swallow outright, but turned immediately when he heard Paige's footsteps leave the stairs and move towards him.

"Wow! You look great, Paige. What's the occasion?" Paul smiled appreciatively, noting Paige's high heeled sandals and full skirted Hawaiian print dress. "Got a hot date?"

She grinned, setting her purse on the counter and beginning to rummage through it. "Eventually maybe," she located her cell phone, checked the volume, and replaced it. "Sophie Telina and I plan to shop this afternoon, and with that kind of girlie girl bonding, I hope my new best friend will finally introduce me to her brothers."

"Telina? This girl is part of the Telina drug family you're targeting and surveilling for the DEA? These are the same Telinas you brought me in your files last week?"

"Yep, the one and only, or ones and only." Paige reached down to loosen her sandal strap. "I've put in some groundwork. This is the second week I've cultivated her friendship and I think she trusts me now."

Paul regarded her thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. "Ok, but I want contact with you before you actually meet those boys, and I mean contact with advance notice that you have a green light to meet them. Under no circumstance do I want you in a rendezvous with those criminals without one of us at your side. I will not have your safety compromised."

Paige bristled, snapping with indignation, "Paul, I can take care of myself and you know it. The DEA certainly does not doubt my competence so this is a manufactured problem."

"Did I imply that you lack skills or training, Paige?" Paul narrowed his eyes.

She scowled. "Yes, because…"

"No," he interrupted. "No, you jumped on the defensive there. I do not doubt your training or skills. I do, however, have reservations about your judgment in volatile or questionable situations and I will not have you alone without backup in the company of the Telinas."

Charlie coming home from the grocery store temporarily sidelined the conversation, and Paul and Paige helped unload as Charlie shared that she intended to create an incredibly fabulous family meal that night.

"Mikey has not run back to D.C. because of our bad behavior," Charlie grinned, twisting her hair into a makeshift ponytail while fumbling through their junk drawer for something to secure it, "so he deserves a reward."

Noting Paige's outfit she whistled appreciatively and directed her to turn and model from different angles. "Ooh, la la, beautiful and sexy," Charlie concluded, blowing her a kiss.

Paige laughed at the attention and grabbed her purse. "Well, this is my entrée into the Telina family. So far little sister Telina and I are two peas in a pod, but I want a deeper involvement with her brothers."

Before she could depart, however, Paul clamped a hand on her wrist. "Tell me ahead of time, Paige," he directed, eyebrows raised to emphasize the order.

Freeing her hand Paige snapped, "Ok, I will," before turning to Charlie, "How about explain to Paul that he needs to spend his time on important things and quit worrying about me and what I'm doing on the job."

"Hmmm…" Charlie responded, "it appears Paul views you as an important thing." Noting Paige's scowl she pointed towards the door. "Anyway, go and enjoy your BFF time with the Telina girl and get back here in time for dinner."

Charlie waited until Paige shut the door before she concentrated her attention on Paul.

He exhaled dramatically and plopped onto a kitchen stool while Charlie leaned conspiratorially on the counter across from him.

She questioned sympathetically, "Did she spitfire on you?"

"Almost- she had worked herself into full tantrum mode but your entrance stalled her."

"Our Paige does enjoy getting on a high horse when she thinks someone is trying to tell her what to do when she plans to do things her way, so I don't doubt that she rebelled if you laid down the law on her." Charlie agreed and looked troubled. "I find it hard not to worry about that girl. With all of her great skills and training she still underestimates situations. It scares me that she's still so impulsive."

"My point exactly, Catherine DeMarco," Paul leaned across the counter so that he and Charlie were just inches apart. "Reminds me of another beautiful woman who lives in this spectacular beach home and harbors really off the wall notions and ideas."

"That so?"

"Uh huh." Paul leaned in and kissed the tip of Charlie's nose. "You, my Chuck, epitomize a stereotypical stubborn female. Still, though, when you're in the field you possess that extra something that signals you to cut off your emotions and react solely from your training and intellect."

Charlie raised her chin and reached up to caress the side of Paul's face. "Ooh, Baby, that romantic streak of yours always leaves me breathless. Stubborn? Did I hear you whisper stubborn as a sweet nothing?"

They both laughed at her tone and Paul rounded the counter to snatch a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Charlie stretched decisively. "I have to check in at the Bureau downtown but should be back mid afternoon. I told everyone tonight is a family dinner to celebrate Levi's first six weeks as a bona fide agent. Don't you walk in here late and set a bad example, Eric."

She winked.

"Late? Absolutely not, Katie, as long as you plan to make it worth my while with some dessert just for me. Count on my helpful self to even set the table for you."

Wrinkling her nose Charlie promised, "Dale's gonna make your life miserable for drinking his juice and I refuse to defend you. You'll regret that blatant theft and my story to Dale will be that I warned you."

With that, she waved goodbye and left.

Paul spent an hour working through physical aspects of a warehouse takedown he planned to lead within a couple of days. The owner claimed to run an export business but the FBI had its suspicions- genuinely valid ones.

Briggs thumbed through the thick file again. What he really needed was to scout the warehouse ahead of time and gather surveillance. He might as well start.

Checking his watch he realized he had almost left it too late. He jogged out to his jeep but Jakes pulled up just as he turned over the ignition.

Noting Dale's rumpled shirt, Paul greeted him with a sly grin. "Good to see you alive Jakes. I have a little inner voice telling me that rather than work on capturing customs bashers today you have tangled with a member of the opposite sex."

"Sharp, aren't you?" Dale slid his sunglasses to the tip of his nose and gazed over them. "That looks like orange juice on the side of your mouth, but for your sake, I hope I'm mistaken and you indulged in eating or drinking something else colored orange like, say, curried carrots."

Widening his eyes to appear innocent, Briggs glanced in the rearview mirror. "You're mistaken, man. All I see is the reflection from the marquee over there."

Dale grumbled, "My job encompasses exposing frauds. At least when you lie try to make it resemble something logical."

Paul laughed delightedly. "Hey, I'm heading for a little warehouse snooping but will head home in a couple of hours. Chuck wants a family meal tonight, so today is not the day to pull any of your hermit tricks. We expect you at the table."

Dale simply stared.

"Seriously, though, I might need you to help me keep an eye on Paige. She's about to tangle with the Telinas and no matter what she thinks, she can not handle them alone."

Jakes sucked in a breath and his eyes widened. "Agreed. No problem. Let me know when and where and I'll gang up on her with you if you need me to do so. She'll balk for sure."

Dale saluted and Paul drove away.

By the time Briggs returned Charlie had begun supper with the help of Mike, who evidently served happily as her kitchen helper even though he was the guest of honor.

Paul excused himself to take a shower and ran into Johnny at the top of the stairs. The younger man studied a text message on his cell phone.

He grinned happily when Paul tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Briggs, just the man I wanted. I have two things for you, Man."

Not pausing Paul directed, "Follow me, Johnny."

In his bedroom Briggs began rooting through drawers for clean clothes as Johnny spoke with that sincere tone he often adopted. "Ok, I need to you to run interference. I kinda sorta promised this young lady I met at the pier that I would meet her for dinner tonight…"

Paul interrupted decisively, "Charlie's cooking dinner, Johnny."

"I know, so that's why I'm telling you about my plans. I'm scared of Charlie."

"Chuck scares me, too, but she planned this family dinner for Mike and we all need to participate. I expect to see your handsome face toasting the probie. Call your girl and reschedule for drinks or dessert."

Johnny pursed his lips. "That might just work."

"Hurry and tell me," Briggs ordered, stripping off his shirt. "I want to shower."

"Item two- Paige called my cell and said to make sure I let you know that her friend invited her home and so she'll join us later in the evening."

Paul froze in place and snapped, "Get that girl on the phone right now!"

Startled with the vehemence of the order, Johnny punched the connecting numbers feeling a bit guilty that he had landed Paige into Paul's wrath.

Briggs waited until Johnny greeted warningly, "Yo, P…" before he snatched the cell from Johnny's grasp.

"Get your ass back to Graceland by the time I finish my shower," Paul ordered before disconnecting.

Johnny whistled, "Paige must have figured out that she's in big time trouble with that greeting."

"She's about to be," Paul agreed, clenching his jaw.

A cough at the door interrupted and both agents pivoted. So intent had they been upon the phone call that they had missed hearing footsteps ascend the steps.

Mike stood just inside the hall.

Still focused upon Paige's deliberate decision to ignore protocols and circumvent his directive, Paul regarded Mike's intrusion with annoyance but checked himself. Mike didn't deserve misplaced anger.

Briggs offered an approximation of a grin.

Mike reciprocated, and once more Paul reminded himself that Johnny and Mike both sported almost choirboy, boyish appearances. Johnny's looks disguised a fully trained, experienced federal agent, while Mike's features illustrated an inexperienced but fully trained federal agent.

"You two were talking. I can come back," Mike stammered when Paul's stormy expression registered with him.

Johnny smiled. "No, man, you're good."

"Actually I need your help Mike," Briggs promised. "Yours and Johnny's, actually. Come on in and join us a second."

Mike straightened and entered eagerly. Not only did Briggs serve as de facto Graceland leader for all of the agents in the house, but most especially he ranked as Mike's training agent. So far Briggs had allowed him to observe quite a few missions but had only permitted him to take part on the sidelines with two of them.

As much as Mike wanted the full responsibility of an FBI agent he respected Paul's expertise and leadership. One day Paul would have enough confidence in his abilities to turn him loose.

Until that day he would wait patiently and soak up as much of Paul's tutelage as he could, building his credentials with Briggs with occasions such as this one.


	2. Within the Limits

Within the Limits

Briggs motioned for them to sit on the bed while he gathered his thoughts. He raked a hand through his dark hair and regarded both younger agents intently. "Our Paige is about to tangle with the Telina boys, and Warren, those two have nasty, scary reps. The Bureau has a file on them covering everything from rape to torture and they have been targets of countless previous investigations. Everyone knows they're criminals. Still, they have friends in high places or maybe just enormous luck because for years they have managed to slip out of any charges levied against them. I mean every time it looks like they're going down they manage to slink right back into corrupting society. Paige has a current interest in the Telinas because the DEA thinks it has an angle with a drug dealership by the pier specializing in crack supplied by the Telinas. She managed to befriend the sister and has done a good job there cultivating that source."

He paused and Mike ventured an observation, "I don't see the problem then if Paige has gotten chummy with the sister. Wasn't that the objective?"

"Right," Paul agreed, rubbing his chin. "The negative is Paige tends to develop a tunnel vision with her casework which can open her up to plenty of danger. She regularly ignores warnings and reasoning if they contradict her own personal perspective of how she wants to tackle the assignment and goes ahead full steam."

"Wow," Mike's eyes widened. "Does the DEA let her do that? I mean when she does her own thing like that?"

Johnny laughed wryly, "No, Mike, the DEA does not condone going rogue and Paige can jeopardize her job. Anyway, the deal is that no matter what the agency is, for any agent assigned to Graceland Briggs is in charge and has final say so over all operations. That's standard stuff."

Mike looked embarrassed. "I guess I realized that."

"No, of course you did Mikey. But my point is that part of what we do here is work with each other and connect our talents and skills rather than take off Lone Ranger," Johnny explained. "Agent Arkin has done that before more than once and Paul has to clean up after her."

Briggs crossed his arms across his chest. "Mike, here's the crux of the problem. I do not want Paige meeting up with the Telina brothers without backup," Briggs stated emphatically. "It really makes no difference to me if the sister takes her by the hand and walks her through the Telina front door. Paige is not equipped to handle the Telinas solo. No matter how much Paige denies it, she is not capable of taking on a syndicate family all by herself. So, I want you two to shadow her every move from this point."

"She'll go ballistic," Johnny argued.

"Probably," Briggs agreed.

"If Paige demands I not go with her what do I do?" Mike stammered.

"One way or another she will have backup," Briggs clarified. "What she wants no longer matters, because she has deliberately refused to do what I told her. Agencies call that insubordination. If not you, then Johnny or Jakes or I will be there with her."

Charlie called up the stairs with a warning that supper would be on the table in half an hour.

Paul motioned Mike and Johnny to head downstairs.

Once he had showered and changed Briggs jogged down the stairs to join his roommates. The whole downstairs smelled wonderful from the aromas surrounding Charlie's cooking.

The table overflowed with festive decorations.

Paul regarded the group and clapped his hands. "The slacker has arrived squeaky clean and ravenous to eat. What do you need me to do to earn my supper?"

"I need help," Johnny called from the kitchen. "Get in here and help me skin these salad vegetables." He pointed enthusiastically at tomatoes, onions and bell peppers lined up in front of him.

"Not skin," Charlie corrected from across the room. "I told you to julienne them Johnny."

Briggs washed his hands before grabbing a butcher knife and joining Johnny by the sink. They worked companionably and he analyzed Johnny's theories about a dog fighting ring he wanted to stop in the Valley.

The slamming front door announced Paige's return minutes later, and to provide a more dramatic entrance she slung her purse onto the couch and marched across the living room to confront Briggs.

"What the hell do you think makes you so motivated to destroy what I've been building the past few weeks?" She was so incensed that she spit out the syllables.

Clamping a lid on the wok, Charlie soothed, "Hey, calm down now Paige. Pull yourself together."

Paige had other plans and had obviously spent her drive home looking forward to a scene, however. "I had an invitation to eat with two of the DEA's most wanted and you managed to jeopardize my whole operation, Paul!" The more she spoke the louder and more out of control she got and she finally slammed herself against the refrigerator and glared, out of breath.

Mike's eyes widened and he swiveled to regard Johnny, who nodded knowingly.

Dale crossed the room and tried to put an arm over her shoulders. "Come on in here with Warren and me."

She shook him off. "No! I've been ordered to get home and here I am! I want Briggs to apologize to me and admit that he just screwed up my whole operation."

Paul set down the knife and turned to face her, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to rein in his own rising anger.

He licked his lips and spoke calmly. "Are you sure you want to have this conversation right now and in public Agent Arkin?"

Paige was in no mood to think rationally or to heed the warning in the words. "You're sensitive about a public arena now? You didn't mind embarrassing me when I had to cancel a dinner invitation I had just accepted! I'd say it's a bit late for that."

Briggs pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Well?" Paige demanded, and even at her angriest her natural beauty was not diminished. "Well Paul, what's your public response?"

"Hey Paige, come sit down over here with me please," Mike ventured, summoning the courage to intervene in the Paige and Paul showdown. He invitingly patted the sofa cushion beside him. "Please?"

Paige shot an incredulous look his way. "Who asked you to get involved Mike? Do you think taking sides makes you more popular at Graceland?"

"Paige, stop it!" Charlie ordered, her anger beginning to surface towards the agent. "And get over there and sit down right now! You're embarrassing yourself."

For several seconds Paige stood poised to refuse.

Finally choosing her stance she stomped from the kitchen and threw herself into an available armchair, skirting the sofa to refuse the seat Mike had offered.

Paul followed and waited for her to settle before he dragged a chair across from the one she had selected. Leaning towards her he clenched and unclenched his jaw, working to keep his temper in check. It would solve nothing if he responded to her explosive temper in kind. Instead, he propped his forearms on his legs.

Finally Paul exhaled and spoke calmly, "Paige, I warned you, I told you, and I asked you and you still refused to follow my explicit instructions about the Telinas. At no time have I usurped your ownership of this case- not at all. However, where I have drawn the line is with your refusal to follow established protocols for your personal protection. So just today not only have your endangered yourself, but you potentially dragged the rest of us in with you. When other agents have to clean up the mess you make you have put them at risk. And Paige, whether you like it or not your bottom line is that what ops you do or do not run rests with me."

Paige slammed herself back in the seat and glared.

That display finalized Paul's decision and he spoke firmly. "My initial response was to have one of us provide you backup whether you wanted it or not. Then I thought about how unfair it was to ask everyone else to give up their own assignments to cater to you when you could have played this whole Telina operation out with a minimum of risk. You chose to take a different road. So until I feel that I can trust you and your judgment again, consider yourself benched from any ongoing assignments."

A startled gasp escaped Mike and Dale sucked in his breath. This hard core Paul did not often make an appearance.

Paige's eyes widened in shock and for several seconds she sat immobile. His decision left her

stricken, having finally grasped the importance of what Briggs had attempted to communicate to her the past few days.

Paige had to find a way to backtrack. She opened her mouth to respond but Briggs held his palm out towards her.

"No, I really hold zero interest in anything you have to say right now, Paige. Let me stress that your case load is on hold until I tell you differently. Right now this consequence to your working conduct- my decision- just involves you and me. However, if you fail to abide by these instructions it will elevate to a formal reprimand from the DEA. When the day comes that I feel you can resume a place as a contributing agent in Graceland it will be with the caveat that one of your roommates will accompany you until again, you impress me by acting from other perspectives rather than your own."

Paige was realist enough to recognize that she had brought the consequence down on herself, and her conscience and soul told her that the potential for endangering others had existed with her handling of the Telinas.

Briggs was right and she acknowledged her mistake.

She licked her lips. Her pride smarted from the public demotion but in all honesty, she had invited it to play out in front of all of her roommates.

Briggs watched her inner struggle and it encouraged him. He genuinely liked Paige and felt she would turn into a spectacular agent one day. She had the motivation and the know how to excel, if only she could harness her emotional side and learn to think before she acted.

In their business, a little mistake could turn deadly.

Finally Paul gave her a lopsided grin. Rehashing her crime would serve no purpose. She had acted and he had delivered a consequence as her supervisor, no matter how unpalatable. To signal the end of the conversation he stood and stretched, catching Charlie's gaze as he did.

Charlie took the hint. "All right, everybody, get your little agent booties to this table and let's toast our Mikey! Six weeks into his very first position and he is still standing!"

Paul winked at her in gratitude before turning to extend a hand to Paige to help her up from her seat.

Paige accepted it.


End file.
